


to take the throne

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix bears all of it with a bitten lip, basking in the glory of what they’re doing here together. It’s shameful and beautiful in equal parts, spreading his legs to grant Dimitri easier access, staying splayed while people vie for the king’s attention.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	to take the throne

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again, fellas  
> enjoy ;)

From the very moment Felix agreed to this, he’s believed himself half-insane.

Yes, there were old rituals to undertake for one to rightfully assume the crown in the Kingdom, but he never thought that he’d be participating in one of the most glaringly voyeuristic ones, nor that he would endorse its invoking.

Dimitri, even as a regent, had long been a fan of grand changes and sweeping gestures, refusing to let Fódlan crumble into the tentative mess it had been before the emperor’s intended takeover. Uniting the Kingdom, Empire, and Alliance under one banner has been a massive effort that he shoulders with pride, and since he decided to take back the capital all those years ago, the people of the northern lands have had nothing but the utmost faith in his abilities as a ruler.

Which is why, even though Dimitri has been a hailed as a king for two years, when Felix approaches him asking about the most lewd portion of the coronation ritual, the blonde balks, his lone blue eye flaring wide with shock.

“ _Don’t_ act like you didn’t hear what I said,” Felix snaps, arms folded across his chest. He’s as beautiful as ever, sharp-angled and sharper-tongued, his tone nearly venomous, though his cheeks are ever-so-faintly flushed pink. “You’ve been making a lot of enemies with the speed you’re trying to bring the country together. All I’m saying is, I think the stodgy old assholes on your council might shut up if you perform the ceremony down to the roots. Make them think that you care about _some_ traditions. Lure them into a false sense of security, for a while.”

“Er,” Dimitri coughs, unable to immediately formulate a cohesive thought. “Well. This assumes that I would have a partner to join me, does it not?”

Felix turns up his nose, like he finds his old friend spectacularly stupid. “You do.”

Dimitri’s face heats. “Oh.” He and Felix have been sleeping together since Rodrigue died, the culmination of their desire to lick their own wounds and the comfort in knowing that their partner would understand their silence, their tears, their need for heat and connection in a time of loss.

But, nothing had been made official before now. Not even their non-existent courtship.

“So, should I take that mean you’ll be joining me on the throne?” It’s a phrase with a double-meaning, one that makes Felix’s shoulders tense up, but not in a bad way.

He seems—embarrassed, not put off, if anything. “Moron,” Felix grouses. “Who else is going to keep you in line?” He elbows Dimitri sharply in his side, knocking the wind out of the blonde. “I promised I’d be your right hand. Let me do my job.”

At the words, Dimitri frowns. “You’re not doing this out of duty alone, are you?” The shorter man growls, baring his teeth. Dimitri holds up his hands with a placating laugh. “Alright, good. I just wanted to make sure. I never thought—”

_That you’d want to be so obviously tied to me, especially when you never stay in my bed after we have sex._

“It’s strategic. Convenient. The finest of the Fraldarius soldiers will be yours to command in the event of emergency and our lands can have stronger ties together. If we’re to be coupled, then Gautier will follow suit, and Galatea soon after. And.” Here, Felix pauses, turning his gaze at something far away. “I don’t find the idea. _Intolerable_.”

Coming from Felix, the last word is practically a confession.

“If you’re sure, then,” Dimitri says, and the matter is decided.

* * *

On the morning of the ceremony itself, Felix is cranky. The house stewards work tirelessly to fit him into the royal blue robes, loose, billowing things that have high slits exposing his strong thighs. There’s real gold trimming around the collar, which must have cost a fortune, and his head feels heavy with all the trinkets and jewelry dangling from the high bun on his crown.

The throne room is packed, with viewers flooding the high gallery seats by the dozen. Excited whispers turn into giggles, the thrill of the upcoming display designed to rally the forces of the citizens, to welcome the era of a new fearless leader, someone who could lead a nation of warriors to victory in battle, though it’s peacetime now.

Though the _people_ have faith in Dimitri, the nobles don’t care for the foul rumors about him and his callous attitude towards the snobbish, twisted elite.

Dimitri says his piece about strength, honor, duty, _whatever_. Felix only half-listens until he receives his cue, straightening his spine and walking through the awning with fierce poise and grace.

The king waits for him obligingly, feet stubbornly planted on the floor, knees spread wide. Felix fights down the blush threatening to creep down his spine, thankful for the foundation on his face hiding _some_ of his emotion.

“The lord of Fraldarius makes his pledge to the Kingdom today,” Dimitri’s voice booms from the center of the hall. “Today, we announce our union with the crowning ceremony in its fullest effort, adhering to the practice of old that the king might display his betrothed in the throes of passion to all who might doubt his ability to lead.”

Felix’s heart pounds in his chest as he sinks to his knees, fabric floating down neatly around him as he slowly exhales. They cannot exchange words—not when the stakes are so high, and Dimitri’s pride as king is on the line. But a glance is enough, a shine in both of their eyes before Felix undoes the buttons on Dimitri’s trousers and unhinges his jaw.

The strange part is, he feels _electrified_ by all the attention. The jealous stares, the heated murmurs about a man of his status, a war hero and fellow noble, bowing his head and swallowing the king down like he was born to do it. _Shit,_ Felix thinks, wrapping his thumb and forefinger around the base of Dimitri’s cock. _This feels good._

He doesn’t spend too much time trying to work Dimitri up to full mast, and he doesn’t have to. He can see it in the way the blonde’s nostrils flare that he’s addicted to the smoky kohl bordering Felix’s amber eyes right now, to the way Felix slips out of the lower half of his garments so everything below his abdomen is exposed to their audience.

Felix glides upwards in a bit of a dance, waiting for the king to put his hands around his hips. Once Dimitri does, he’s the one in control, the one that all these intrepid rich idiots should fear. He smirks, because he can’t help it, dragging one hand down the side of Dimitri’s face. “C’mon,” Felix teases, the words ghosting over Dimitri’s skin. “Make this worth my while.”

The blonde bites back a snarl at the challenge, bucking his hips up to slide into Felix without mercy. He’s been prepped, of course, for the occasion, lubricant still thick and shiny on his inner thighs. The motion is easy, and he folds Felix nearly in half as he fucks into the brunette.

Felix wheezes, clutching the arm of the throne with his pupils blown wide. Dimitri lifts him without waiting a beat, all the while watching as the observers squirm, daunted by his fast pace and breezy usage of Felix’s hole. 

“I think we can all agree, that if our neighbors to the east can come to terms with the way I rule, as proud and keen as those of House Fraldarius dare to be, that the dream of harmony across this land is not impossible.” 

Dimitri’s voice feels like a scream as it reverberates through Felix’s body, causing his toes to curl as he suppresses a moan. His grip is tight as he thrusts in even harder on the second pass, Felix’s desperation and strained erection obvious to see for the gallery.

He fucks Felix until the brunette’s come splashes on the marble floor, but that isn’t the end. Dimitri fields questions, greets visitors, and merrily carries on business while the finicky, sharp-eyed warrior on his lap stays clenched around his shaft, legs shaking as his thighs burn, sticky and wet and still so _raw_ , for minutes. _Hours_.

Felix bears all of it with a bitten lip, basking in the glory of what they’re doing here together. It’s shameful and beautiful in equal parts, spreading his legs to grant Dimitri easier access, staying splayed while people vie for the king’s attention.

“Almost done,” Dimitri says as the last of the impertinent councilmen tries to poke the hornet’s nest about rumors of riots and his poor ruling decisions in his first few months post-war. Felix is growling and exhausted, sweat pouring in rivulets down his face, and Dimitri silences the nuisance when he feels he’s spent enough time placating the other man’s ego.

Finally, they are alone.

“Are you ready for me to move you?”

Felix scoffs. “I can get up by myself,” he insists, but he struggles to gather the strength to do so. Dimitri rolls his eyes, gingerly lifting Felix up and kissing his brow.

Amazingly, he doesn’t complain as the king takes him to the baths, sore and gaping.

“You came inside,” Felix mutters, not upset but more—amazed. His hands are shaking as he grows relaxed. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

Dimitri runs a hand through his dark hair. “Me neither.”

“But they loved it,” Felix replies, his tone flat but his eyes are bright. “They thought you were hot shit, the king who got to have _me_ right there in the open.” He blows out his cheeks with a sharp laugh. “I don’t think you got soft for ages.”

Sheepishly, Dimitri smiles. “The Blaiddyd crest is very useful for increasing stamina.”

“You _bitch_ ,” Felix grouses, leaning further into his partner and closing his eyes. “That’s cheating.”

“It’s one of the reasons the ceremony is a mainstay at the castle, because those of my bloodline know they have the capacity to impress any onlookers of our prowess with lovers.”

“That was a lot of words you just used to say the royal family is good at getting hard and staying hard.”

Flustered, the blonde says, “Oh, be quiet,” before playfully splashing Felix with the bathwater.


End file.
